This invention relates to telescopic hydraulic shock absorbers and is concerned with the base valve assemblies thereof.
It is known from GB No. 1202225 to provide a telescopic hydraulic shock absorber including a base valve assembly comprising a valve body, a compression valve pin having a shank extending through an aperture in the valve body and a head cooperating with a seat on the valve body to form the compression valve. In such a shock absorber the valve pin and aperture through the valve body are matched to one another and can therefore be used for only one shock absorber having defined characteristics.